1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging with a convex front and back and with a decoratively shaped periphery.
2. Description of Related Art
Packages distributed for promotional purposes ought to have a high visual impact. When the packages are delivered by hand or through the mail, the recipient will look at the package for only a short time before deciding whether to open or discard the item. Accordingly, an effective promotional package must have high visual impact to attract the recipient and arouse curiosity about the package contents. Also postal regulations and rates may favor packages having a certain thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,743 shows a common package formed essentially of a pair of panels folded together to form an enclosure. The end flaps of the panels are scored to form closure flaps having a lenticular outline. When the package is closed, the outside of the two panels are convex while the flaps take a concavo-convex shape when closed. See also U.S. Pat. No. 359,435.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,606 shows a similar package with large hangtags extending from adjacent straight edges of the front and rear panels. These hangtags are sized and position in a way that limits the ability to change the outline and the visual impact of the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,709 shows another convex package with a hangtag projecting from a rounded edge of the back panel. Again, the hangtag is sized and positioned in a way that restricts the ability to greatly change the visual impact of the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,227 shows another convex package wherein one of the exposed panels is extended into a pleated section that can be tucked inside the package when closed. Because these additional pleats are inside the package, they are not visible and do not affect the visual impact of the package.
Other related packages are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,010,571; 3,637,130; 4,032,005; and 5,061,501.
Accordingly, there is need for a package that is arranged to have a shape that can be easily varied to present a high visual impact.